


Break Into My Car (But Don't You Steal My Heart)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [23]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec may be suffering from a bout of insanity, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Breaking and Entering, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff, M/M, a car - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Into My Car (But Don't You Steal My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> just another creative writing assignment

The car is a stylish, shiny black with a touch of silver in all the right places. It’s clean, obviously waxed and well loved, and Alec is considering consulting its owner for advice on his new bought of madness.

_I don’t suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it._ He snorts, shaking his head at the bumper sticker as he pries open the door with deft and gentle fingers. The smell of leather instantly wafts into his nose along with the undertones of which seems to be cologne and beauty products. _Definitely a looks fanatic,_ he mused, eyeing the cans of hair product and stray tubes of make-up. There is a spotted blanket thrown into the back seat and an empty cup from Dunken Donuts sits in one of the cup holders near the clutch. Spare change is scattered in the other and what seems to be cat hair litters the otherwise pristine leather. The same leather which is like butter under his sweaty hands.

He’s unsurprised by all this, but the sight of a familiar and rather well-worn looking novel earns widened eyes. He can’t help but pick it up, as if to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. Who could have guessed—

There’s the click of heels on concrete and Alec freezes, red handed and heart racing as he glances out from behind the door he’s crouched next to. He’s helpless to do anything as the owner of the car he’s been eyeing saunters closer, hips swinging in painted on leather. His eyes are sharp, a piercing green that cuts Alec to the core. He’s not wearing a business suit, and his attire seems to scream of high fashion, not to mention the building he just came out of.

Alec struggles to take a deep breath through constricting lungs and nearly chokes on air as the caramel skinned male comes to a stop, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. He seems to appraise Alec, giving him a once over curiously, though the fact that he hasn’t called the police is a rather hopeful sign.

_Then again,_ Alec thought fearfully, eyeing the pointed heels of the male’s boots. _He could probably just kick me and get it over with himself._

“If you wanted into my car, all you had to do was ask.” A calm and accented voice says over the rush of a fast beating heart. “With those eyes I doubt I would have denied you. Besides, you seem to have good tastes.” His eyes flicker to the book in Alec’s hands. And then he smiles and Alec sort of wishes he’d called the police, because this seems far more dangerous.


End file.
